The position of a vehicle changes during a travel as a function of the inclination or location of a road on which the vehicle travels. The angles of the position of the vehicle can be detected by the sensors. In addition, the position of the vehicle is influenced by the unevennesses in the road, for example potholes and cobblestones.
A method for controlling a system of a motor vehicle is described in the document DE 10 2006 026 937. In this case, a stability index is determined. In addition, a first and a second observer is determined which will determine on the basis of operating variables of the vehicle a reference speed as well as a lateral speed from which the output lateral speed and the output longitudinal speed are determined.
A method for determining a target curve inclination of a motor vehicle when driving on a curved road is known from the document DE 10 2012 024 984 A1. In this case, the target curve inclination is detected as a function of a detected road curvature. In addition, an optical surface condition of the curved road section is also taken into consideration.
A method for processing sensor data in a motor vehicle is described in the document DE 10 2012 216 205 A1, wherein the vehicle dynamics and the chassis sensor data are detected and filtered.
The document US 2014/0330483 A1 shows an inertial sensor system provided with an active undercarriage without the combination with the controller.